It's Complicated
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Radio-active lunch meat isn't the only thing on Kim's mind --Ron's new girlfriend, the return of Will Do, Monique's fashion obsession (but that's not weird). What's a teenage supergirl to do? Well, it's complicated.
1. The Ron Thing

It's Complicated

Chapter One

            - The Ron Thing

            April 25th, the final day of Spring Break, did not essentially start until exactly 11:39 and fifty-six seconds in the evening, when Kim Possible received a phone call from Monique Martins.

            "This is waay beyond cheerleader cool!" Monique raved, "Almost as cool as the new Club Banana line; we just got those arm glove sets from Paris, the one's with the pockets?  Kim?"

            "I'm still here, Monique."  Kim artfully balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear, attempting to paint her toenails.  "So what's so important that you had to call in the middle of the night?"

            "Alright, so I was working at the counter this afternoon and Tara Strong…you know, she's got a nice complexion but I always thought she could do without those fake highlights-"

            "Monique…"

            "So anyway, Tara tells me that she is desperately in need of my fashion expertise."

Kim finished with one foot, swiftly adjusting the phone to the other ear.

            "Monique…please don't tell me that's all that you wanted to say."

            "No, but that was the best part." Her smile beamed through the phone, "Anyway, I asked why something would be so important that she had to come to me, even if she was in good taste, and Tara told me that she had a date!"

            "…"

            "Kim?" A sigh.

            "I'm still here Monique."

            "Well aren't you going to ask with who?"

            "Sure, why not.  Who did Tara have a date with tonight?"  
            "Ron."

Nail polish smeared all over the bedspread.

            "What?" Kim sputtered.  Monique giggled wildly on the other end.

            "Tara said that Ron actually asked her out!  Isn't that juicy?"

            "Juicy?!"  She futilely dabbed the Raspberry Rouge, the phone pressed tightly between her ear and neck, "Juicy!?"

            "Well don't sound that surprised, Kim.  Tara and Ron have been crushing on each other since 10th grade."

            "Oh no, no, no!  He told me he was over her.  I can't believe he didn't tell me!  He didn't even mention-"

            "Kimmy?" Her mom's voice filtered through the door, "Lights out, hon."

Kim sighed.

            "Listen, Monique.  I have to go."

            "Alright.  I'm so excited!  I can't wait for tomorrow!  Ciao!"

Kim set the phone on her dresser, dismissing the nail polish.

            "Yeah," she muttered, hitting the light switch, "Can't wait."

            "Hey, KP!"  April 26th.  Kim jerked her locker open, shuffling through a number of text books without saying hello.  Ron Stoppable did not seem to notice.  "How was the final day of Sprrrrrrriiiiiiinggggg Break?"

            "Fine." She snapped sterilely, trading Lit and Comp for U.S. History, "How was your date last night?"

Ron grinned, buffing his nails on his jersey.    

            "Smooth like nacho cheese.  Right, Rufus?"  The naked mole rat poked through his cargo pocket with an ardent thumbs up.  Ron's smile broadened. "Thanks for encouraging me to ask Tara out."

            "Ask Tara out?!" Kim slammed her locker violently shut, "I did _not_ encourage you to ask Tara out."

            "You did too.  Don't be modest."

            "_I did not_."

            "Did _too_, KP!"  
            "Stop calling me that!" She screeched, stalking off in the opposite direction.  Ron paused, confused.  Tara Strong approached from behind, grasping his hand, leaning on his shoulder.

            "Hey Ron.  What's wrong with Kim?"

            "I dunno.  I think it's one of those girly things."

Rufus said, "Mmhmm."

            Kim had only stormed half way to Physics when, in all the fuss and flurry, she collided with another student, spilling her books.  In the sudden and unexpected contempt, Kim opened her mouth to screech away.

            "Why don't you…" She fell oddly silent, looked up, blinking, "Will Do?"

Will Do glanced down, somewhat perplexed.

            "Hello Miss Possible.  Er, Kimberly."

Her fluster forgotten, she scrambled for her books.  Will bent to help.

            "What…what are you doing here?"

            "Inside job." He whispered, "They're saying something about the lunch meat here."

            "Why am I not surprised…"  They straightened up, either with papers in hand.

            "So you're enrolled here now?"

            "Yes.  Middleton High School is my new base of operation."  On a second thought, he added, "You're welcome to join me on this mission.  You were wonderful assistance last time."

Kim rolled her eyes, biting back any barbed comments.

            "Thanks, but this seems like a one man job."

            "Quite right.  Would you like me to carry your books?" She raised her eyebrows at the offer.

            "I think I can handle it."

            "Then, may I propose a question to you?"

            "Er, sure."

            "Where can I find Room 657…Misses Lipski?"

            "Advanced Calculus." She murmured thoughtfully, "It's right next door to my Physics class.  I'm on my way there."

            "Then if I may accompany you, Kimberly…"  
  


Kim cast him a strange glance.

            "Call me Kim."

            "Right…Kimberly."  She gave a frustrated sigh.

            Physics, like all days, progressed ever slowly.  And when it finished, lunch went with less of speed.  Kim's frustration only advanced at Tara and Ron's incessant giggling at the Cheerleader table.  Monique had Fashion Club this time of day.  Kim forced herself to ignore this, struggling to concentrate on other topics.

            "A new senior just enrolled today." Bonnie Rockwaller pronounced for the entire squad to hear, "He's so first rate.  I saw him eyeing me this morning.  He told me his name was Will Do."  Her attention snapped towards Kim who, as of current, did her very best to disregard them while she modified her daily schedule. 

            "Did _you_ talk to the new senior, Kim?"  She glanced up, a half-bitter smile gracing her façade.

            "As a matter-of-fact-"

            "Kimberly."  The squad swiveled around to see as the man of the hour leaned graciously on their lunch table.

"Oh." Kim replaced her schedule, "Will."

"Kimberly, may I speak with you…" He glanced about the table where the cheerleader squadron stared with eager eyes, "privately?"

Kim shrugged slowly, pushing her clothing into her book bag.

            "Sure…"  Will escorted her away.  Bonnie turned a vibrant shade of red.

He pulled her from the cafeteria to the empty hallway.

            "What's going on?" She inquired.  From his khaki pocket, Will pulled a few petri dish full of Enchilada Potluck.

            "O…kay…"

            "This is a sample of-"

            "Enchilada Potluck with nucleo-thermic potency?"

Will fell silent.

            "Internet?" He inquired.  She grinned.

            "Wade." Kim pulled her communicator into the open, "What do we know about nucleothermic energy in expired lunch meats?"

            "Well…" Wade, three divisions his actual size, clicked furiously on a slate blue laptop.

"There's been a lot of thermo-energy experimentation down in New Mexico lately, headed by some ex-military colonel gone scientist…Dr. Salvador Helicon."

An explosion popped in the background, and the scene was momentarily covered in a flood of bright colors.

            "Wade?  Are you okay?  Where are you?"

The picture cleared, and Wade gave an excited wave.

            "I'm at the Atropos Greek Food Festival!" Kim half-smiled.

            "Save some Baklava for me."

"Will do."  Wade blinked, "Will…Do?"

"Funny." Said Will.  Kim shrugged.

"Will's come back to Middleton on the Lunch Meat case." 

"Well, good luck."

She replaced the communicator in her pocket, meeting the inquisitive stare of Will Do.

            "I think I will join you on this mission.  But _not _as assistance.  This time we're working as equals."

            "Quite." He muttered skeptically, replacing the food sample in his pocket.  "If I may, Kimberly-"

            "Kim."

            "Kimberly."

She sighed.

            "What were you saying?"

            "I would like to use some of Dr. Possible's laboratory equipment once I have collected enough of these samples.  According to the case profile, the possible uses of this are keenly connected with rocket science."

            "I'm sure he won't mind."

            "Now," Will cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse me, I must make fourth period.  Goodbye, Kimberly."

Kim muttered under her breath while Will, oblivious, continued down the hall.

            "Ooh," said Bonnie, coming from the cafeteria. "Looks like Kimmy's got a new boyfriend."

            She rolled her eyes, pushing a sweep of red hair off her shoulders.

            "Don't start, Bonnie."

            "Start what?" Her voice dripped false innocence, "Gee, Kim.  Don't be such a loser, just because your sidekick dropped you like a weight-"

            "Ron did not drop me!"  
            "Sure." Feeling triumphant, Bonnie turned. "Bye Kim."

            "ARGH!"

Ron and Tara entered the hall, giggling.

            "Hey Kim.  Tara and I are going to Bueno Nacho after practice.  You want to-"

            "Not interested."

Kim stalked off down the hall.  It was not the first time that day.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to (like most things where I live) Disney and its many affiliates.

Notes:

  
This is my first Kim Possible fanfiction.  I…er…hope it was well appreciated.

--Arte-Chan


	2. Later That Day

It's Complicated

Chapter Two

            -- Later That Day

            To Kim's dismay, the day dragged on through fourth period Trigonometry and a surprise ASB meeting, neither much improving her mood.  She stayed behind to stack the chairs, and when she trudged through the door, Will Do leaned on the wall beside it.

            "Don't you have anything better to do?" Kim quipped irritably.

            "I thought I might walk you home." He explained, offering to carry her books which she, again, declined.

            "More leads on the Lunch Meat case?" she inquired, after a moment.  

Will blinked.  "Now that you mention it…"

            Kim raised her eyebrows, yet Will, oblivious as ever, pulled his own communicator from his back pocket.

            "I…took the liberty of researching Dr. Salvador Helicon.  Apparently, he was ejected from the U.S. Military for illegal use of arsenals.  But they enlisted him three years later as a research scientist."

            "Weird."

            "Quite." He further studied the screen, "He is head of research in the New Mexico Military Science Center…"

They exchanged glances.

            "I can have a helicopter here in-"

            "No need." Kim replied smoothly, "I'll be calling in a favor."

            "Thanks for letting us borrow your sonic jet, Captain Rhubarb."  

A round faced man with facial hair smiled his gruff smile on the tiny screen.  

"Are you kidding, Kim?  After those emergency landings you made last year…"

            "What's overriding twenty-six autopilot codes?  No big."

            "We're nearing New Mexico now, Kimberly."

Kim rolled her eyes.

            "Ready to eject?"

            "When you are."

            Kim set the autopilot, Will pressed the ejection button, and their seats sprung out of the sleek black jet, blossoming into parachutes.

            "Something is missing." Will's voice muttered over the intercom.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I seem to recall an exceptional _heterocephalus glabe_r called Rufus and his partner…Jon…Don…?"

            They landed on the hard desert sand, immediately dislodging and rolling up their parachutes.  Kim pulled her helmet away and shook out her hair.

            "Ron.  And he's busy."  There was a tone of bitterness to her voice that even Will Do couldn't miss, but he chose to leave it unquestioned at the sight of the massive research center amidst the barren wasteland.

            "Right on target." He commented, taking the extra moment to observe its quicksilver cast in the afternoon light.  Kim did so as well.

            "We can infiltrate through the ventilation system…"

            "Usually we just use the front door."

Will paused to watch, as a large bus pulled up before the New Mexico Military Science Center, and a group of bustling tourist piled out.  He smiled.

            "It's so tactless it just may work."  
            "But we'll need a disguise."

            "Already taken care of." And from his pocket, Will pulled two minute devices of a dark gray shade.

            "These are-"

            "Holographic Image Casters." Said Kim, before another word escaped the incredulous mouth of Will Do.  He cleared his throat quickly.  Tossing one into her open fingers, she placed it in her own pocket and pressed the start button.  Immediately, her costume changed, and she stared, fixated, at the beautiful red glove her hand had assumed.

            "So beyond cool!"

            "Ah…Kimberly…"  Kim gave herself the once over, realizing quickly the error of the device's settings.  She 'wore' something of a thirties burlesque costume, or a sixties bathing suit, its shade matching Will's sudden change of complexion.

            "This is a side of you I never imagined I'd-" 

She grunted quickly, opting to ignore the comment and adjusted the settings, swapping the scarlet monstrosity for a much more practical school uniform.  Will corrected the settings for the same motif and they ran to catch up with the tour group.

            "Welcome to the New Mexico Military Science Center, amigos!  My name is Veronica, and I will be your tour guide today.  We will begin shortly."

            Kim and Will looked on through the glass walls of the entry way to the grand, silver forms rising behind the doors as white-coated lab workers carried clipboards from one destination to the next.

            "Okay, let's adjust the holographic image casters and disguise ourselves as workers, then-"

            "Actually, Kimberly," Kim's mouth still hung open, mid-sentence, "I think it would be more appropriate if we continued on with the tour."

Kim nodded slowly and removed her hand from her pocket.  But in a way, she couldn't help but feel affronted.  Ron had never…

And then she remembered, gave a sharp sigh and crossed her arms.  Will must have noticed this too, for his eyebrows raised questioningly.

            "Okay, please follow me through these doors.  Try to stay with the group, okay?"  Kim and Will followed the group through the glass doors.

            The tour lead them in a straight path through the upper and lower floors of the Military Science Center, but did not display anything remotely connected to the Lunch Meat case or Salvador Helicon, for that matter.  By this time, Kim was beside herself with impatience.

            "And that concludes our tour, amigos!  Thank you for expanding your knowledge at the New Mexico Military Science Center, and remember: Uncle Sam Wants You!"

            "Can we please…" Kim strained through gritted teeth, but Will ignored her and walked towards the tour guide.  With a tremendous lack of spring to her step, she followed him.

            "Excuse me…Veronica, was it?"  He smiled charmingly, and the Tour Guide smiled in turn. "We're students from the Chavez High School newspaper, doing a report on…"  
            "Oh!  Chavez High School, in Albuquerque?"

            "Uh…" Kim looked at Will, Will looked at Kim. "Yes."

            "I graduated there!  Class of…oh, you don't want to know it was so long ago…Is Mr. Bromstrain still there?"

            "Yeah…?" They smiled together. "But, as I was saying-"

            "Oh and…remember how he used to have that donkey with him always…I always forget its name, what is it?"

            "The donkey…" Will looked at Kim, Kim looked at Will. "Oh!"

Kim laughed nervously, "Oh that…Mr. Bromstrain…and his donkey.  He just calls it…donkey."

            "Ah!  You're right!  Now, what was it you wanted?"  Kim breathed a sigh of relief.  Will joined her.

            "We're from the Chavez High School newspaper, doing a report on recent studies in radio activity…"

            "Oh, then you'll want to talk to the Chief." Said Veronica matter-of-factly.  Will frowned.  Kim cleared her throat.

            "Actually, we were looking for-"

            "Me, Miss Possible?"

A man stood in the doorway.

            "Dr. Helicon!" Veronica exclaimed, "These are students of-"

            "Send them to my office.  I will be there shortly."  He turned into another door.  Veronica coughed, and smiled apologetically.

            "This way."

            Helicon's office rested down a long flight of stairs and through several silver hallways lit by blue or green light.  His office, decorated in an International style, was simply furnished and filled with Ming vases and orchids, gentle and soft against the harsh steel walls.  Veronica left them with another nervous smile.  And not two minutes later did Helicon enter the room.

            "So, Ms. Possible and Mr. Do…how kind of you to see me."  He traveled around them at sat at his desk, "Would you like Salami and Crackers?"

The salami glowed a curious hue.  Kim smiled weakly.

            "No thank you."

            "We're on to your case, Helicon."  Will spat.  Kim slapped her forehead mentally.  So much for subtlety.

            "I assumed you might be." He replied smoothly, "Unfortunately for you, I am in no way affiliated with my employer.  My research is purely for the U.S. Military, so if you want to crack this case, you'll have to dig deeper than me."  He stood up and brushed his suit.  "Either way, I'll never be convicted.  And now that I've told you, I must say goodbye."

He sighed sadly, stroking one of the orchids near his desk.

            "It's a terrible pity to waste such…youth and beauty."  He touched a button on his desk, as a door slid open on the wall behind him.  "It's been a pleasure."

Both Kim and Will ran for the door, but as he stepped inside it snapped shut.  Then, as they had suspected in the back of their minds, the ceiling began to sink.  Kim sprang away from the walls as their sides slowly folded into themselves.  She noted Will riffling through Helicon's desk.

            "Any ideas?" Kim asked swiftly, she and Will pushed to the center of the room, dropping to their knees as the height rapidly decreased.

            "Just one."  And from his pocket, he pulled two soda cans.  He crouched quickly towards the wall, shaking its contents and allowing it to spray over it.  Kim repeated the action, spraying it over the same spot.  The steel deteriorated.  Will crawled out on his stomach with Kim close behind –he turned and yanked her out just as the ceiling came crashing onto the floor.

They sighed.

            "Helicon may be right." Said Kim after she'd caught her breath, "We're going to have to search deeper than him to find out who's behind this."

            "Why not start with him?"  Will uncovered the papers in his other hand.  Kim gave them the once over, and shook her head.

            "Of course.  Draken."

            This time, Will's helicopter flew the duo back to Middleton –after the landing, on the quiet walk home while discussing their next course of action, there came a moment of silence between them.

  
Will cleared his throat.

            "Good job today, Kimberly.  It's good to see you can keep up this time around."  Kim gave a very agitated wince, but managed to give a –however forced –smile.

            "See you tomorrow."  She turned towards her house.

            "Goodnight Kimberly."  If Will saw her second wince, he said nothing more.  And when she looked back down the driveway, he'd already vanished.

Kim trudged to her room, a bit hungry but more exhausted than anything.  She hit the blinking message on her answering machine.

            "Hey KP, it's Ron."

            "Don't call me that…" She grumbled irritably.  Kim turned to her closet, looking to set out clothes for the next day.

            "Tara and I just got out of Bueno Nacho.  We're going to the movies –maybe you can catch us afterwards?"

            "Not happening." Said she again, more forcefully.

            "Well, call me when you get home.  But I might still be out havin' a blast with Tara!"

            "One date and you'd think they were married."

            "Talk to you later, KP!"

            "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  Kim shrieked, throwing a shirt at the answering machine with such passion that it toppled over with a quick 'beep'.  She snarled, tearing through her closet with the rampant passion often seen in charming rhinoceroses.

            "Kimmy, you're home late."  Mrs. Possible peeked inside, seasons of Club Banana flying overhead, "More spinning tops of doom?"

            "Mom," Kim whined, tossing another blouse over her shoulder, "where did my new Club Banana jeans go?"  
            "Aren't you wearing those, honey?"

Not surprisingly, Kim _was_ wearing them.  She gave another disgruntled sigh and onto her bed.

Kim's mother considered this only for a moment, then sat on the edge of the mattress.

            "You want to talk about it?"

            "Not really." She grumbled.  Her mother shrugged and began to rise, but Kim suddenly burst out, "It's Ron."

Wearing her best all-knowing-mother smile she settled back.

            "Another Ron problem?"  
            "Okay, I know Ron and I are best friends and everything but he's still and guy and I'm still and girl and I know there are just things we don't tell each other and it's not like I'm jealous or anything but he asked out this girl at school out without even mentioning it to me and I know it's way shallow but he didn't even ask me or at least tell me or something and I totally blew up at him but he just doesn't get it…"

Kim took a deep breath.

            "Does that make sense?"

Mrs. Possible sighed, petting her daughter's hand affectionately.

            "Yes, I understand.  You're just used to having Ron attention all to yourself.  All I can say is not to do anything rash –these problems tend to sort themselves out."

            Kim nodded.  Her mother stood up, automatically folding whatever clothing she had sat upon.

            "Now, why are you home so late?"

            "Seems like Draken is up to something.  Again.  Why doesn't he just give it a rest?"

            "A true villain ever does, Kimmy." She frowned softly, "You didn't go it solo today, did you?"

Another frustrated sigh on the Kim end.

            "Will Do is back in town."  From Mrs. Possible's reaction, one may think she was still in high school.

            "Will is back!  Oh Kimmy, invite him over for dinner.  What a charming young man…" She gave a fond sigh, "Oh, if you're hungry, there's Brain Loaf on the stove."

            "Thanks mom." Said Kim.  Her mother slipped from the room and closed the door.  Kim fell back on her bed, on the piles of clothes, on the rarities of the day and on a heap of mental streams cruising through her red hair.

Will Do, she thought dully.  At least he's not the chauvinistic, know-it-all egomaniac he was when I last ran into him.  In fact, though she would never admit this aloud, he had provided good companionship, almost as good as…

Kim grunted and rolled over.

            The phone rang.  She debated on answering, but eventually, curiosity won over.

            "Hey girl, it's Monique."

            "Oh…hey Monique."

            "Oh, well that was loving."  Kim could hear Monique pouting.

            "Sorry…I'm just a little tired."

            "I'll be you are."

  
Kim blinked.

            "What are you…"

            "Oh, like you don't know.  Everyone's talking about it."

            "If…" said Kim darkly, "you are talking about Ron and Tara…"

            "Ron and Tara?  Puh-leaze, they are so last week."

            "Monique, it was today."

            "Details, details.  So spill it."

            "_Spill what?_"

            "You and Will Do!"  Kim dropped the phone.  Monique's unintelligible babble continued until, with a degree of mental effort, she managed to pick up the phone again.

            "Kim?"

            "…Still here, Monique."

            "Stephanie just told me about your date-"

            "It wasn't a date!" Kim shrieked horribly, "It was a mission!  An assignment!"

            "I don't know why you're freaking out." Said Monique with her a feign of innocence, "I mean, it's not like he's unattractive."

            Kim re-fell back on her bed, covering her eyes dramatically.

            "This is bad.  Oh, this is bad."

            "Whatever, Kim.  Listen, you're probably tired.  Get some sleep.  Talk to you later?  Ciao."  But by the time Monique hung up the phone, she had already lost the initial energy to say goodbye.  Kim moaned, rolled over and attempted to smother herself.  No such luck.

            "Why me…?"

The phone rang again.

            "Hello?"

            "Kim, it's Ron."  Kim chucked the phone across the room.

            "I hate men." She murmured, and it sounded almost like an epiphany.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kim Possible, or any of its affiliates.

If anyone was actually waiting for the next part, I apologize.  I…lost track of time?  Um, anyway, I'm not sure where this is going so…yes.  No.  Maybe.  –shrug-

--Artemis


	3. Increasing Complications

It's Complicated

Chapter Three

--Increasing Complications

"…Monique, you're aware of what time it is, right?"

April 27th. Sort of.

"I'm up early for my beauty regiment." Monique replied smoothly. Vaguely, past the morning fuzz that seemed ominous, Kim could hear water splashing, "Oh, can you believe that this week has gotten even cooler than before?"

Kim stared blankly at a wall.

"Kim?"

"Still here…" She replied automatically. The entirety of yesterday had not yet occurred to her –it was probably too early. She concentrated on Monique's former question. "No. Why has the week gotten even cooler than before?"

"Guess who got Club Banana to co-sponsor our Earth Day Spring Fling Fundraiser and Dance?"

"Monique, you didn't!"

"No need to thank me. But you can if you absolutely have to."

"You're a goddess!"

"Yes, yes I am." Monique paused, paying homage to a silent fanfare, "So, I was thinking, who has a better chance of winning the Spring King and Queen –Ron and Tara or You and Will?"

Yesterday came crashing back and Kim sloshed haphazardly out of bed.

"Monique, please tell me you have not been asking this question to everyone."

"There's no need to be modest, Kim. You and Will do make a great couple. People eat this kind of thing up –two good-looking, teen super-spy agents coming together in the mission of love-"

"MONIQUE!"

But the fiery protest she had adopted the night before had dulled to a helpless mantra.

"This is bad. This is bad…"

"Now Kim, it can't possibly be that bad. At least it's not Brock…"

The doorbell rang. Kim held the earpiece to her neck.

"Who could that be?" She peeked through her window. Will Do stood in front of their door, a black bag slung over his shoulder.

"Will?"

"What?" Monique's voice emitted vaguely. Kim choked on her words, lifting the phone back to her ear,

"Will…call you back, okay? Ciao!"

"Kim-"

Kim threw the phone amidst a pile of residual clothes from the night before and, scrambling for a robe, simultaneously galloped down the stairs.

Dr. Possible yawned, having just reached the living room when Kim zoomed past him in a flurry of hearts and red hair.

"Got it, Dad!"

She jerked open the door.

"Ah, good morning Kimberly. I came by early to-" In one incredible movement, she yanked Will Do inside and slammed the door.

"Kim?" Her father called.

"I've got it, Dad!" Then she focused her gaze on Will. "Can we talk?"

"Well, I did stop by early to analysis these findings-"

Kim took a deep breath.

"I think I should stop working with you on this mission."

Will blinked.

"What?"

"I mean, this really is a one man job. You don't need me."

"Kimberly," said Will seriously, "if you're worried that we'll have as much trouble as we did last time, let me reassure you-"

"It's not that, it's just…" Kim gritted her teeth and forced an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid I will cramp your style. What with your being so…experienced and all…"

Will blinked again.

"Anyway, feel free to use my Dad's facilities whenever you like. I have to get ready for school now so…" She started towards the living room, but in a quick instant Will's fingers swiftly encircled her wrist, jerking her around in a tender, but surprisingly effective, motion.

"I would not think of pursuing this assignment further without you, Kimberly." His eyes were dead-locked in hers; his voice was completely serious.

Kim faltered, if only for a moment.

"Will…"

Just then, Mrs. Possible came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh, Will! How nice to see you!"

Will released her wrist. "Lovely to see you again, Mrs. Possible."

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"I'm truly sorry, Ma'am," Said Will, "but I'm afraid-"

"We have work to do, first, Mom." They looked at each other. Kim's mother smiled.

"That's fine. I'll have breakfast finished by the time you're done."

"Breakfast?" The tweebs slouched in from the living room rubbing their eyes, "You never make breakfast on weekdays…"

"Let's get to work." Said Kim. She started down the hall with Will in tow, leaving the Possible family gabbing behind.

Once they were well down and out of ear shot, Kim asked quietly,

"Why couldn't you just continue this mission without me?"

"You've had quite a number of encounters with this Drakken before. Call it home-team advantage, if you will."

"Oh." They entered the lab. Will pulled the black bag from his shoulder, withdrawing one of Helicon's folders from the previous day.

"I found intriguing substance residue upon closer study of these papers last night."

"Do you ever sleep?" He gave her a peculiar look, taking the folders and placing them on the platform in the center of the room. Kim took the opportunity to slip a on lead vest and lab coat, pulling from the pocket a pair of sunglasses. Will had already donned his attire, stepping back in studious interest.

Upon flipping the switch, a transparent chamber descended over the folders and the room filled with a warm, bright-green glow. Inside, the papers splotched purple.

"What is that…?"

"The purple splotches are the rare, visible effect of _saccharomyces__ cerevisiae_ ionizing in concentrated, low-beam radiation."

"…yeast?"

"That's what I said." The room returned to normal as Will reversed the switch. Kim removed her sunglasses.

"So Drakken's hideout must be somewhere near a surplus of yeast…" Kim reached for her communicator realizing, much to her dismay, that she was still wearing her heart pajamas.

"Let me go get my communicator-"

"Wade." Said Will (Kim gapped.) The bite-sized genius appeared on Will's communicator screen also in his pajamas, "Any listings of yeast producers or consumers coming up in the national news?"

"Gustav's Lager and Gut Bread just went out of business in Nebraska."

"Right." Said Kim, recovering from a momentary silence, "We ought to get a move on then-"

"Kimmy!" Mrs. Possible's voice rang from down the hall, "Would you come set the table please?"

"Looks like Nebraska will require postponement. Breakfast is ready."

"I'm sure Mom won't mind-"

"School will commence shortly, as well. Perhaps it is best if we wait."

Kim sighed both incredulously and yieldingly. Will said,

"I'll set the table. You should get dressed, Kimberly." She felt, oddly, a pang of embarrassment, and moved down the hall, up the stairs and back into her room. Just as she had changed her shirt, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kim. It's Tara."

"Oh." She sighed, "Hey Tara."

"Listen Kim, I just wanted to thank you for inspiring Ron to ask me out. I know it must be hard for you, sharing your best friend with me."

"It's nothing. Tara, I have to go…"

"-and I know it must be even harder since, being the charmer that he is, you've probably liked him once or twice-"

"I," said Kim forcefully, "do not like Ron."

"Oh, I know that, since you and Will are so serious together and you're so sincere Kim, I know you wouldn't lead people on..."

"I'm not dating Will." Kim struggled to maintain her voice level.

"You don't have to lie, it's fine. I'm sure Ron doesn't mind that you're dating Will since you're so cool about us. Ron's so understanding…"

"I'm not-"

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for being such a great friend. Let's go out on a double date sometime, okay? See you at practice! Bye!"

Click. Kim sighed. It was a very disgruntled sigh.

Pulling on a pair of jeans she stomped down the stairs and to the breakfast table, where the family sat animatedly enjoying a stack of waffles. Kim took a seat between Will and Mrs. Possible, helping herself to butter and syrup.

"Anyway, Will," There was an odd look in Dr. Possible's eyes, "I hope Kimmy's made it clear that you have free reign to the lab while you're on the case. But _just_ the lab, mind you."

"Dad…"

"Thank you, Dr. Possible. Kim," Will wiped his mouth, "we should converge after school and head for Nebraska from there."

"Okay." She took a big bit of her waffles.

"Well isn't this lovely. You'll have to come over for breakfast more often, Will. Anyway kids, I've got to get going. Would you to like a ride to school?"

"Nonsense, Mrs. Possible. I will escort Kimberly to school."

"You're such a gentleman." She pecked her husband, kissed her children on the forehead and, with more gracious goodbyes to Will, bustled out to the garage. Will and Kim finished their breakfast at the same time.

"Later Dad, tweebs."

"Goodbye Dr. Possible. Jim and…Tim."

"Impressive." Said the tweebs together upon correct identification.

"Good luck with the factory, Kimmy. And don't stay out too late. It's a school night."

"I'll have her back by a decent hour, Sir." Replied Will smoothly.

She rolled her eyes and dragged Will out of the kitchen.

Kim soon realized that Will did, in fact, have a car; a fact that should not have surprised her but did all the same. The ride was short, commencing to classical music and small talk of school or ASB matters. Then Will said,

"Will Don be joining us on this mission?"

"Ron?" Kim sighed, "Maybe."

"Oh." Said Will. He parked the car.

'Oh?' Kim inquired mentally. She shook her head and stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride."

"It was my pleasure." He shut the door, throwing his book bag over one shoulder. "I'll meet you when school ends. Three o' clock."

"That _is_ when school ends."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay." He hesitated, "Goodbye, Kimberly."

"Bye."

His eyes lingered as Kim marched off, shaking of her head. Will Do had always been (what was the correct word?) a bit…_off_. But this sudden change in attitude was too much.

'Oh'. 'Home by a decent hour'. 'Meet you after school'. It was as if…

She dropped her book bag quite suddenly.

It was as if they were going on a date.

"Kim, you never called back this morning." Monique approached from behind, clutching a stylish handbag at the hip. "Spy thing?"

"Uh, yeah." She yanked out her French workbook with less than ease, causing an avalanche of textbooks to cascade from her locker. Monique gave her the look.

"Kim."

"Monique."

"Kimberly…"

"Not you too. The last thing I need is two people calling me that." Kim pursed her mouth shut, shoved her books haphazardly into her locker and, upon shutting the door, rushed towards her first class. Monique rushed coyly behind her.

"Looks like someone's got a certain someone on the brain…"

"So not."

"Come on, Kim. I'm your girl. I know these things."

"I'm not thinking about Will." Kim sighed in defeat, "Ohh."

"Hey, KP!" Monique stopped her pursuit.

"I'll see you later, Kim." She managed to squeeze in a look of triumph, leaving as Ron arrived at her side.

"Look Kim, I know you're having one of those…girly things right now, and I just wanted you to know that, as your best friend and closest compadre, I understand and am not angry with you in the least."

"Well, thank you Ron." Kim suppressed the reaction to roll her eyes, but found the brunt of her anger had disappeared. Mostly.

"Okay so, Me and Tara –do you want the gory details or what?"

"Gory details are a not, Ron. I need to get to French."

"Alright, so how about I meet you at the Bueno Nacho after school?"

"Can't. I've got…" Kim choked for the second time that day, "…somewhere to go."

"Oh. With Monique?"

"…No." She started towards her French class. Ron followed.

"With the fam?"

"No."

"So," said Ron, "then with Will?"

"No!" Kim spun around, and sighed, "And…yes."

"Ahah! So you _are_ dating him!"

"I am not dating…him…" Kim bit her tongue. How could she tell Ron she'd already started the mission without him, and with Will Do of all people?

Ron nodded,

"It's fine, KP." His voice sounded odd, "I mean, since you're obviously cool with me and Tara's blossoming romance…"

"Ron…"

"…and I mean, Will Do he's…he's pretty cool so, you've got a lot in common and well…I'm cool with you dating him. In fact, we ought to go out on a double date sometime or something, huh?"

"Ron…" Kim whined again.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, KP. Have fun tonight." He turned quickly and left. Kim sighed, meandering into French with less than high spirits.

French passed. Yearbook passed. Lunch passed. Kim was exchanging her French book for Physics when the intercom buzzed on.

"Alright Mad Dogs, the results of your Spring Fling King and Queen nominations are in!"

Kim stuffed her head in her locker,

"What am I going to do about Ron?"

"…Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey, Tara Strong and…Ron Stoppable? Kim Possible and Will Do! Votes will be taken on Thursday, right after the Plant-a-Plant Pep Rally!"

A strange moan emitted from locker number seventeen.

"Why me?"

"Congratulations Kim." Said Wade encouragingly.

"Before," said Kim, "you ask, I am not going out with Will Do."

"I believe you."

"You do?" Wade nodded.

"Sure. I mean, just because you're meeting him after school…"

"How did you know that?"

"Hacked the Computer Room gossip exchange."

"Great…"

"Kimberly." Kim dejectedly shut her locker. "Oh, hi Will."

"What is this…Spring Fling…King…thing?"

"It's nothing. Just an event the school is putting on…"

"I guess in your case it will be nothing, Kim." Bonnie walked by, trademark sass playing over her face. "Considering you're going to lose!"

"Get over yourself, Bonnie!"

Will blinked.

"Okay."

"Ignore her. She's like that."

"May I carry your books?"

"Thanks, I've got it."

"Quite. Miss Martin requested I give this to you."

"Monique?" Kim took the green card emblazoned with a banana. "Oh, a dance ticket."

"I see. Considering the circumstance, I suppose I will see you at the dance as well?"

If Will's interest in the dance seemed strange, Kim neither noticed nor cared.

"Sure." Then she trailed off to class without another word, leaving Will at her locker. She had better things to worry about.

End of Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Or Will Do. Or Ron. But apparently, I own Monique's last

name.

Hm, the writing is increasing in crappiness. Chapter Four should be…eventful, if I get there. Hearts to you, Artemis


	4. Twenty Questions

It's Complicated

Chapter Four

- Twenty Questions

Kim's thoughts were so preoccupied with Ron that, by the time realized she would soon be off to Nebraska, it was 2:39 and Mr. Gordon had already wrapped up his lecture. Kim collected her things and hastened to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Gordon?"

"Oh, Kim. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm going to Nebraska-"

"Spy thing?"

"Um, yeah. Do you think it's possible if I leave a little early?"

"Alright, I'll let you go this time. But I expect double participation next class."

"Thanks, Mr. Gordon."

Kim slid out of the classroom, hoping to avoid any further confrontation with Ron. She walked swiftly outside, dodged around any bathrooms, cut through the back parking lot and into the front of the school where (she couldn't understand why she was surprised) Will stood beside his car. His back was turned away from her, and he hunched over the driver's door as he spoke into the car phone. The parking lot, just before school let out, was quiet.

"Nebraska? Agent Do, this mission is far under-caliber for you."

"I'm aware of this."

Kim huffed, quickly covering her mouth. Will paused, almost distracted, but continued,

"But believe me, Dr. Director, Helicon's engagements run much deeper than Global Justice originally presumed-"

"Your assignment was merely to _check_ the distribution of the lunch meat in the area and return to Headquarters with no hassle. But we've received reports that you've enrolled into Middleton High School, visited the New Mexican Military Science Center and requested radioactive analysis at Global Justice's International Laboratory. Not only that, your unprecedented encounter aided in Dr. Helicon's disappearance. You've put our tracking team weeks behind."

"We have a new lead."

"We?"

Will coughed.

"I, Dr. Director."

There was a pause, giving adequate time for Kim's head to reel. Will wasn't even supposed to be in Middleton?

"If you don't mind me asking," Dr. Director's voice filled the quiet parking lot with her authoritive and sharp tone, "what is so important that you would jeopardize the entirety of this operation?"

He paused quietly and leaned his weight on the car, arms braced against the side as if he were supporting a very heavy weight.

"I just need time. I'll report shortly."

Will leaned on his car with his head buried in his arms, supposedly in pensive thought. Kim took a few deep breaths and, with a concentrated expression, walked over to him. He glanced up in mild surprise.

"Kimberly."

The words came out strange and easy.

"Hey partner, ready to go?"

Will's eyes seemed to relax.

"Quite." He said.

Kim climbed in the car beside him, involuntarily hugging her backpack to her chest and trying desperate not to watch him. Will fiddled with the keys, obviously troubled. There was a very tense silence.

"So…" In the corner of her eye, she could see some of the early dismissals rushing towards the bus, "How was…"

"Kimberly." He looked over and Kim saw (it made her catch her breath) a very sad look in his eyes. His mouth was half-open, as if on the verge of saying something else. Kim knew he wanted to say something else. But instead, Will turned his face away, started the car and backed out of his parking space. Her voice leaped before she could temper herself,

"What?"

"Nothing. I've arranged a helicopter to Nebraska."

"That's all?"

He glanced at her swiftly.

"Where you expecting something else?"

Kim shut her mouth. What could she say?

Will said nothing more and Kim said nothing more, so the drive to Middleton Airport was silent, except for the static and music on the radio. No words were exchanged, still, when they reached the airport and boarded the helicopter. It was, really, much more than a helicopter; bigger, almost jet-like in design and much, much faster. The pilot rambled on to her for a few minutes about it being a prototype from Germany. Kim half-listened. Between wondering about Will and worrying about Ron, Kim really had no time for additional information.

They landed in Nebraska within two hours, on the building across from the deserted Gustav's Lager and Gut Bread factory. It was, simply put, anything but deserted. White smoke emitted from the back chimneys.

"There's a fire escape there." Will broke the silence; his expression had taken on one of seriousness. Kim nodded distractedly.

"Oh, right."

They shot their grappler guns right for the rail from the opposite building; the cable sailed over over a small alley and the barbed-wire fence to the third story fire escape with a sharp clank. As they leapt from the edge in unison, something caught Kim's attention; a field just past the factory gates that stuck out against the corn and barley fields…

"Kimberly!"

It was too late. Kim hit the rail where she should have caught it and bounced backwards in a slow-motion descent towards the pavement. Before she could muster a scream, Will caught her utility belt, jolting enough sense in her to grab the rail and haul herself over.

"Where's your head?" Kim started backwards; he sounded genuinely…_angry_. His low, serious whisper sent a shiver through her spine, "What would you have done if I weren't here?"

"I…" Luckily for Kim, her answer was cut short by footsteps and voices nearing the dirty fire escape windows. Kim and Will ducked down and out of sight.

"I don't know about this, Shego." Drakken. "It just doesn't seem…oh, how do I put this nicely…evil enough."

"Doc, we've been over this. Sometimes evil doesn't pay the bills."

"It just doesn't seem right to deny my true calling in life. I'm a veteran in the evil business, you know; and with all these young whippersnappers running around, buying laser cannons and thinking they have what it takes for world domination…You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Oh, you're not that old, Drakkie."

"I just feel wrinkles springing up like daisies. Do you think cosmetic surgery would be too much?"

"I don't know. I've never considered it."

"And how would I afford it with the highway robbery these doctors are pulling these days…"

"That's why we're doing this." Shego's silhouette appeared right beside the window. Kim held her breath, "You can get your cosmetic surgery, I can get that new jet-ski I've been looking at…heck, we'd probably have enough for some spinning tops of doom or something…"

"Are they really that good? Everyone's been talking about them and that Senor Senior Senior's been getting awfully cheeky…"

Their footsteps trailed away. Will gave Kim a look she decisively chose to ignore.

She forced all of her conflicting thoughts to the back of her mind, taking firm hold of the window's top ledge and hoisting herself up onto the roof. Her companion quickly followed suit, and they scanned the rooftop for a way inside. The largely vacant expanse had several chimneys; although two spouted streams of smoke, the rest were clean. Kim peered down the dark expanse of one; it was particularly narrow. The metal inside of the shaft was cool, indicating no particularly recent use. Kim took a deep breath and climbed inside, pushed her arms and legs out and began to shimmy her way down. A thick black cable sped down past her as Will scaled down the chimney as well.

"Where does this lead?" He whispered.

"Hopefully an old incinerator; that should take us straight into the factory."

Kim wasn't completely right; they dropped into the oven room, apparently through the shaft meant to relieve excess heat. Kim and Will crept through the kitchen and past a long hallway (odd, Kim thought, most of the doors open easily) and to a large room, apparently meant for the bottling and packaging of the lager. All of the conveyer belts were silent, however. In fact, the entire factory was silent.

"No way…" Kim whispered, "This place should be bustling with activity. At least have a few minions or something…"

Will motioned to the security alarm, which had been deactivated, to the dirty floors and the old levers. Despite that it had just shut down, the factory appeared in complete disrepair.

"I think we should split up, Kimberly. Let's cover the circumference and meet in the middle." Before she could confirm his statement, Will started off in the opposite direction. Kim frowned, recovering her stealth and making her way towards the second-level staircase. The silence of the unmoving machines was plainly eerie. Kim squinted up to the second level staircase; it was completely visible from where she crouched, filled with case upon case of clear bottles. There did not see to be any way to the third floor.

What's going on? And why are Shego and Drakken been on the premises if there's no activity?.

She met Will half way around and, once they had climbed into a vent and forced their way back, Will removed another small, silvery device from his pocket.

"My radio isn't picking up any signs of radio activity."

"Wade," Kim whispered, pulling the kimmunicator from her cargo pants, "Looks like Gustav was a bust. Any other leads?"

Wade did not appear on the screen.

"Something's interfering with the signal."

Will checked his wristwatch.

"It's 18:00, Kimberly. We should be returning."

"I guess you're right. Might as well see where this vent leads."

Kim and Will followed each other though the one-way vent and, after several minutes, forced there way into the setting sun. They vent opened on the other side of the factory, where Kim caught a clear view of the fields she had spied before. They were corn and barley fields, stretching out as far as she could see. Kim moved closer, reached through the gate and touched one of the corn stalks.

"Kimberly." Will called. She followed him back to where a helicopter had just arrived on the opposite rooftop.

Once they returned to Middleton, Kim found herself being driven home by Will once again. All of the thoughts she had managed to suppress came rushing back like a tidal wave. Will's mood had improved, yes; he appeared deep in thought about their next course of action, and drummed lightly on the steering wheel, a motion that Kim found oddly…endearing. She shuddered vaguely at the thought.

They pulled up to the Possible house just before eleven o' clock. Kim reached for her school bag in the back seat with a big sigh.

"All these late nights are going to kill me…"

"Please make sure to get some sleep for the best academic performance."

"Will do." she said sarcastically, then paused, "No pun intended."

She looked at her house, porch light glowing in a welcoming, but removed silence. She didn't want to go inside, just yet. Kim fidgeted with the book bag on her lap, and glanced at Will to her left.

"Um, Will…?" He looked at her. "This may be…none of my business but, this mission seems awfully trivial for Global Justice so…why are you here?"

He turned his gaze forward, let his hands relax off of the steering wheel and cut the engine. In the half-lit night, streetlight glow seeping into the car he looked different. In retrospect, despite everything, Kim realized he was different. He was thoughtful and polite; he had lost most of his aloof edge. He looked real, in that strange light, as if she could see depth for all his unrippled surface. Still water runs deep. How had Kim missed that?

Will wet his mouth and looked at her softly, without a word. Kim shook her head.

"Never mind. It's none of my business so…"

"You have…something there…" He leaned in and with the pad of his thumb swept a spot just below her eye. "It's just…an eyelash."

Will was so close Kim had trouble focusing on his face, except for his eyes, glancing between her own eyes, her mouth, and her eyes again. She could feel his hand still near her face, thumb resting gently on her cheekbone making tiny, meticulous circles. Kim didn't know what to do, with Will or with Ron or with Drakken. Most of all, she didn't know what to do with herself. She should be getting out of the car. She should at least be inside by now.

So why don't I leave, she thought.

"It should be easier than this." Will said quietly, "I must be a glutton for pain."

"Why is that?"

Then he kissed her.

Once, quickly and tentatively, then another time, longer. He didn't try anything funny. No tongue, no roaming hands. Kim didn't resist, either. It was as if all mental process had gotten lost between the first and second kiss. Will parted and withdrew a deep breath; he would not look at her, just as well, she wasn't looking at him.

"See ya." Kim whispered.

"Yeah."

She got out of the car and started up the driveway. At the door, while she fiddled for her keys, she could see Will's car still resting in the street, the vague shadow of him with his head on the steering wheel. Kim realized that the door was open and quickly went inside.

What just happened, she asked herself, feeling the horror seeping up through her abdomen and into her brain. That, she thought, did not just happen.

Kim's mom came down the stairs.

"So Kimmy, what happened?"

"N…nothing." She smiled pathetically and darted past her and into her room. And sighed.

"Oh god…"

"KP!" Kim spun around. Ron was relaxing on her bed with a comic, "You're finally back. I've been waiting here for hours."

"By the way, Kimmy!" Her mother's voice echoed from downstairs, "Ron's here!"

Kim's gaze swiveled from the door to Ron several times over.

"So what have you been up to?"

She opened her mouth, but was having trouble answering.

END OF CHAPTER IV!

Alright, so…

Hm…

No, I don't have anything to say. Except that it's not over. Not yet.

Artemis


End file.
